1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to decorative light strands, and more particularly, to light strands including a plurality of light strands connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative light strands are often used during holidays such as Christmas for decorating trees, shrubbery and both the interior and exterior of buildings. Conventional light strands are formed by connecting a plurality of light strands in series. However, the number of serially connected light strands is generally limited to a relatively small number such as three by the current flowing through the light strands during operation. Beyond such limit, the light strands may suffer from over current and consequently LED lights in the light strands may be damaged. In addition, when one of the LED lights in the conventional light strands is broken and stops working, all the other LED lights connected in series with the broken LED light in the light strands cannot work.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide light strands that are safe to use and well protected from being damaged by over current.